Lucy's Christmas
by Bookworm19810
Summary: It's that wonderful time of year again, except instead of her normal, cheerful self Lucy is acting rather depressed! However, no one seems to know why. Can they figure it out in time to make Lucy's Christmas a happy one? One-Shot. Family & Hurt/Comfort Merry(Late)Christmas!


Lucy's Christmas

It was a cold winter day in the city of Magnolia. As it grew closer to Christmas, the city was decorated with bright lights and colorful decorations. The guild Fairy Tail was especially rowdy, it was almost Christmas after all! However, one member wasn't quite feeling the Christmas spirit, and the other guild members were beginning to notice. Lucy Heartfillia was rarely seen without a smile on her face, and one would think that she'd be exited for Christmas! But no, for some strange reason that wasn't the case. Gray, Erza, and even the ever-so-dense Natsu asked her what was wrong, hoping to get Lucy to tell them what had her so depressed. However, when they asked her what was wrong, she merely forced a smile and said "Nothing, I'm fine!"

*Timeskip*

It was now two days until Christmas, and by now almost everyone in the guild had noticed Lucy's depression, and several had even asked what was wrong. Even Laxus and his team had noticed, which meant it had to be bad if even they had paid enough attention to notice. Over and over Natsu and the rest of her team asked her what was wrong, hoping to get an answer as to what was troubling their friend, but over and over Lucy simply plastered a smile on her face and said, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Strangely enough, it was Mirajane who finally got Lucy to tell her what was upsetting her. To Lucy Mira had always seemed like her own mother in the ways she acted; caring, understanding, but not afraid to tell you what you did was wrong. Mira stepped away from the bar for a few minutes, asked Kinana to cover for a few minutes, and pulled Lucy aside into the infirmary.

At first Lucy had been reluctant to tell Mira what had been bothering her so much, but eventually she cracked. One look at the kind expression on Mira's face and Lucy burst into tears, flinging herself into Mira's arms. Through broken sobs she explained that she hadn't celebrated Christmas since just before her mother had died, it brought back to many sad memories and her father wasn't really around much more after her mother's death.

After about five minutes of Lucy sobbing and Mira comforting her, Lucy's sobs died down, then eventually stopped altogether. You could see the difference in Lucy after she spoke with Mira that day. It was as if a weight had been lifted off her chest, she was much happier than she had been before. Lucy, with Mira's support, explained to the rest of her guild mates why she'd been so upset and depressed. They all understood, and with their usual rowdiness declared that they would make this the best Christmas Lucy had ever experienced.

*Timeskip, again*

It was Christmas morning, and even from the farthest corner of Magnolia you could hear the members of Fairy Tail, celebrating Christmas, and paying no attention to the noise level. Inside the guild was a huge Christmas tree, decorated top to bottom in lights and ornaments shining brightly. Everyone, even the most solemn of members were smiling (Although they tried to hide it) and holding a glass of egg nog. Lucy was sitting at the bar, glass of egg nog in hand, and watching her friends celebrating with a smile on her face.

They had opened presents earlier, and she had gotten more presents than she thought she would! Gray had made her an ice sculpture of a zodiac key, Erza had given her a new, high-class whip, Natsu had given her a plush star pillow for her bed, and Levy had gotten her a pair of Gale Force Reading glasses. Of course, she had received a few more presents after that, but it was all a bit if a blur, she was so excited. This _was_ turning out to be the best Christmas she'd ever had since her mother died. Finally, after so long, she was happy on Christmas, and surrounded by family that cared for her.

"Hey Luce!" Lucy looked up as Natsu waved her over to the table the rest of Team Natsu was sitting at, all with huge smiles on their faces. Not far away, Juvia was lurking behind her pillar watching her beloved Gray-sama, and Jet and Droy were fighting over Levy as usual, while Levy watched Gajeel out of the corner of her eye. Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe were sitting at a table on the second floor watching the people below. Master Makarov was sitting at the bar drinking egg nog, along with Cana who was drinking beer as usual, and Mirajane who was tending the bar, watching the people in the room with a smile on her face.

The rest of the guild members were either sitting at the tables, or standing around laughing and drinking egg nog. Lucy nodded to herself with a cheerful smile on her face, walking over to their table when Natsu called her name once again, his signature grin spread across his face, Happy sitting on his head. This Christmas truly was the best she'd ever had.

A.N.

Hi minna! Just thought I'd write a little one-shot for Christmas, although it's a little late. Hope you enjoyed, and Merry(Late)Christmas! Reviews and follows are always appreciated!

-Bookworm out!


End file.
